The Team
by Paige 'SuperGold' Goldie
Summary: Hi as you can tell i suck at summary's but basically this is a story about the team meeting,forming & there first battles as a team. Might stick some bits where they talk and hang out in the HQ. Please enjoy & this is my first story so it might be a bit bad.
1. The beginning of it all

**Hi guys just wanted to let you know that this is my first time at this so if you think there is anything i could do better or if there is anything you would like me to include in my story please let me know but apart from than enjoy and thanks :)**

**Young Justice story **

**kinda based of the tv show**

**I do not own these characters or anything to do with DC this is just for fun**

**The Team**

Gotham 11:30 am

POV:

Batman is acting wierd, more wierd than has been like this ever since he told me im finally being inducted into the Justice League. I mean yeah its great that i finally get to be classed as a real hero instead of a sidekick but Batman is acting wierd. shouldn't he be happy for me! Or atlest happier than usual. I think he's just upset because he is gunna lose his sidekick but then again im not even sure what he looks like when he's happy. I just wish he would show some emotion and be happy for me.

Batman: Richard pay attention, we need to get Mr Freeze downtown so that we can get you to the Hall Of Justice.

Richard: Sorry batman

God whats wrong with me im the boywonder. I have to focus. Im the newest member of the justice league and i will not show up my mentor!

END OF POV

POV 2:

Central City 1:00

YES! Todays the day i finally join the justice league i've dreamed of this day for so long. Im getting sick of being a side kick. It's ok i guess but i just wanna be a hero so i'll be popular like my uncle.I mean how many people can say that The Flash is there uncle.

Flash: Wally snap out of it we have to take captain cold downtown before he tries to escape.

Wally: Wait what!

I completely forgot that we were capturing captain cold. What will the Justice league think if i did this mid battle? Well i won't! Now time to end this so i can join the League!

Wally: Justice League here i come!

END OF POV

POV 3:

Atlantis 1:30

I can't believe im actually being inducted into the Justice League. Aquaman even said i might get my own team. I've always wondered what it looks like inside the Hall Of Justice. I wonder who else is being inducted into the League? I will just have to wait and see.

Aquaman: Kaldur'ahm we must be going it is time. You are finally going to become a member of the team.

END OF POV

POV 4:

Star city 2:00 pm

God green arrow talks to much. He told me that i was going to be inducted into the Justice League but then he would not stop talking. I wasn't really listening until he brought up something called the watch tower. He told me that the Hall Of Justice is actually just a tourist attraction and the real Justice League headquarters is an orbiting satallite. I wonder how many of the new members know that. Well i guess i'll find out when we get there.

Green Arrow: Roy the ceremony is a big moment for you i hope you understand this.

Roy: Ok Arrow i get it, can we go now i really don't want to look bad by being the last one there.

END OF POV


	2. The new guys

**Hey. i decided to post another chapter to help put more development. if you like this story can you tell people please cos i don't have many views so anyway on with my story.**

**The new guys**

Hall of Justice: 2:30pm

**No ones POV:**

It's 2:30 and time for the new recruits to finally be accepted into the paparazzi is ready to get pics of all the superhero's and the soon to be league members also known as there one really knows there name's well apart from Robin who is mainly refered to as 'The boy wonder'.As they arrive the papas pull out there camera's, the press start the camera's and the crowd goes wild for there favourite hero's and sidekicks.

Random person1: Hey. Look there's Batman & The boy wonder!

Robin:*under his breath* I have a name you know.

Random person 2: There's The Flash & Flash kid

Kid Flash: My name's Kid Flash gosh get it right!

Random person 3: Hey isn't that Green arrow & Speedy!

Random person 4: I never understood why he's called that, isn't he ment to be an archer?

Random person 2: Yer neither did i!

Random person 5: Who cares about those guys! There's Aquaman & Aqualad!

**All kids POVS:**

I really can't believe this is happening i'm finally becoming a member of the Justice League!

*all look at metors*

sidekicks:Im going to make you proud to be my mentor

Hero's: I know you are now it's time

*All look up and can't help but stare at the Statue's of there mentors ontop of the Hall Of Justice*

**End of POV:**

**No ones POV:**

Martian manhunter: M'gann what are you so nervous about?

Miss martian: I'm scared that we are late

Martian manhunter: We are not going to be late, look we are here

*M'gann looks out window * (miss martian if ur unsure & uncle john is martian manhunter)

Miss Martian: Uncle John

Martian Manhunter: Yes M'gann

Miss Martian: We are late it*jumps out of spaceship* COME ON UNCLE JOHN

Martian Manhunter: ok,ok im coming

*Superman flys down LIKE A BOSS*

Superman: Welcome all to the induction of our new members to the Justice League. Now if all our new hero's would like to step inside so that we can continue with the ceremony.

*Everyone enters H.O.J*

**Sorry bout this one being short i wrote it just so that i can speed my story up a little. Promise that the next one will be better. Please review and give me some advice. :)**


End file.
